


Stormy Weather

by happysoulmentality



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Français | French, Laf is a Sweetheart, best friend a person could ask for, we're getting sad here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: Laf is always there for you
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. LMK if you want part 2

You heard rain start to tap at your window just as Etta's voice rang out in the darkness of your little apartment. The weather had turned just in time for the song. It was almost like in a movie. 

_ Don't know why _

_ There's no sun up in the sky _

_ Stormy weather  _

_ Since my man and I ain't together _

_ Keeps raining all of the time _

Alex and Eliza had gone home first that evening. Eliza was completely wiped out at the end of every day as the pair was expecting their first child. You couldn't blame her for being so tired all the time, she was growing a tiny human. 

Hercules and John had gone home next. Something about work in the morning but happy to spend time with the group all the same. 

Then Angelica and Peggy left after them. Leaving you and Laf drinking on the couch, slowly sinking into a drunken stupor. 

You were "celebrating" your recent parting from your long time partner. 

Seven years. 

You'd spent seven years with them. And it was all gone in the blink of an eye. 

You had called Angelica, your heart pounding in your chest, tears not daring to roll down your cheeks while at work. Her sisters had been with her for lunch and watched her face fall after she answered. 

Angelica texted Lafayette while Eliza reached out to Alexander. The boys told Hercules and John and they planned to ambush you after work. 

You thought you'd walk into a dark and quiet apartment, ready to cry into your wine glass until you met everyone for dinner the next day. To your surprise, all of your favorite people were sitting on your couch and it appeared they had brought enough food (and booze) to supply a small army. 

You'd all eaten and drank, save for Eliza who drove everyone there, until it seemed you'd forgotten what happened. Then everyone started to go home, safely driven or tucked into an Uber, until it was just you and Laf left. 

He had started drifting off before you, so you talked him into staying in your bed. You knew you wouldn't really be able to sleep tonight and tomorrow was your day off, so it didn't matter. 

You poured yourself a glass of wine and plopped back onto the couch, letting your playlist envelope you in sound. 

You loved your friends. So, so much. They had taken an absolutely shit day and made it almost fun. But sitting alone in the dark, you had the time to process. 

And here you were, processing everything, two more glasses in, when the rain started. 

_ Life is bad _

_ Gloom and misery everywhere _

_ Stormy weather, stormy weather _

_ And I just can't get my poor self together _

"Ma moitié?" It was nearly a whisper. "Why are you still awake?" 

"Why are  _ you _ still awake is the better question." You let out a sigh, shifting slightly to make room for him on the sofa. 

Laf settled in next to you on the couch, spreading the blanket he'd brought with him over both of you. 

"Is that my comforter?" 

"Oui." He followed his affirmation with a yawn, fully comfortable on your couch now that he had tucked you into him. 

You rested your head on his chest. "Why are you awake, Laf? You passed out over three hours ago." 

Before he could respond, a roll of thunder shook your apartment. 

"That is why I am awake." You felt his arm tense around your shoulders. "I hate thunderstorms. They always wake me up." 

You hummed thoughtfully at his statement, getting lost in your music now that the thunder had passed. 

Laf wiped a tear that you hadn't noticed from your cheek. "Talk to me, Y/N. I know today was probably a nightmare." 

A sad laugh bubbled from your chest, followed by more tears. You hadn't had the luxury of crying at work, so it chose to come out now. 

"Y/X/N just… told me I wasn't worth it any more. I wasn't worth their time and their effort… That I spent too much time focusing on life away from them. That they were done wasting time on me." You had been dating since high school, long before meeting any of the people that had picked you back up today. 

The two of you had agreed that your education would come first. It was important to you to make sure you could stand on your own two feet before starting a life with a partner, you'd never been good at being dependent on others. But after finishing their degree, they didn't want to wait on you any longer and left. 

Lafayette pulled you in closer so that your legs were now slung over his lap and your head could be tucked under his chin. "Focusing on your career shouldn't have been a threat to them. I'm so sorry, ma moitié. They never deserved you." 

The two of you sat like that for a while, you still silently crying, Laf tensing when thunder rolled through. 

You fell asleep at some point, listening to Laf's heartbeat, synching your breathing. 

_ All I do is pray _

_ The Lord will let me _

_ Walk in the sun once more _

When you woke up, you knew your face was pressed to someone's chest. You snuggled in before remembering where you were. 

"Bonjour, Y/N." His voice was soft, like he was afraid you'd run away.

"Morning, Laf." You'd like to say your voice was soft, but it was really just scratchy from all the alcohol you'd had the night before. 

You started the process of trying to get vertical again. "Sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" He furrowed his eyebrows at you, the rest of his face soft with confusion. 

"For literally crying on your shoulder and then falling asleep on you." You gave him a small smile, which was the only kind you could manage at the moment. 

"Non." Both of you had managed to sit up. Laf was looking at you more intently than he had ever in your entire friendship. "Y/N, ma moitié, you are my best friend in the entire world. I couldn't have let you spend last night alone if you asked." 

You gave him a hug then. You really couldn't have stopped yourself. Even in the moment when you felt the worst, he'd made you feel beyond loved. "Thank you." 

When you pulled away, there was a genuine smile on your face. "Now let's go get breakfast. I'm buying." 

He rolled his eyes at you, hands already reaching to fix his hair, reminding you to do the same. "Fine." He flashed you one of his own brilliant smiles. "But next time, it's my treat." 

You got up from the couch to get properly dressed. Yesterday might have been a nightmare and tomorrow could be one too. Hell, you knew that it was definitely going to get worse before you felt completely better. No one ended a relationship like that and was just magically better. But with Laf and everyone else by your side, you knew that it was going to be okay. One day. 


End file.
